


Don't you wanna feel this fire, before it's gone?

by adoreddemi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Pancakes, Sex, alpha!Harry, heat - Freeform, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreddemi/pseuds/adoreddemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are soul mates who have newly met. Despite that, they act like they've been together forever. The thing is, they haven't been through a heat together yet and Louis is still really oblivious to how it works. When his heat comes on randomly, he starts getting really naughty and Harry has to teach him how everything works.<br/>....<br/>"You've seen it before, Louis." Harry teased as Louis ran his small fingers around the length, mesmerized.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but never-never like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you wanna feel this fire, before it's gone?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I have since taken a writing class to editing this made me cringe quite a lot. The intro is still really sloppy but I promise after that it's better! I hope you love alpha/omega as much as I do. Enjoy!

The sun shone through the window pane, illuminating Louis where he lie engulfed in a sea of sheets. Harry's bed was just the perfect size for his long limbs, but for Louis it was very overpowering. Harry always teased that he could get lost in the bed, which Louis always replied to with a humph and a flick of his fringe.

Louis tried to ignore the light breaking through his window, but to no avail. He flipped onto his back and just laid there. After coming to, noticed a string hanging from his shorts and giggled to himself as he tugged it off.  
He was in a great mood, though he had no idea why. Maybe he had a good dream, or maybe it was just that the sun was finally out and his gold skin had begun to dwindle.

He was startled when he realized he was all alone. Harry was always there, his hands held protectively around Louis' slim waist. But when a sweet smell began to filter through the crack of their bedroom door, he realized Harry was making breakfast. Louis grinned, flatout cheshire grin from cheek to cheek just at the thought of his mate making him breakfast. Louis didn't know why he was so happy, but he didn't think about it too much.

Still, Louis didn't feel like getting out of bed, which was not unusual. Instead, he allowed himself to sit think about Harry, his Harry who was just a few steps away from him but who he still wanted closer. Louis had loved Harry pretty much from the moment he saw him. Or maybe it was the moment he smelled him. Louis didn't really know how biology worked, but either way he knew they had an undoubtable connection right from the start.

Harry was smart. He knew what he wanted in life, and he worked damn hard for it. When they weren't kissing, Harry had his nose in his textbook or was working. Everything Harry bought was with his own money, and for some reason that was very attractive to Louis. Harry was really thoughtful, and not only about schoolwork. Harry was so compassionate, he would give the shirt on his back if someone asked him, and he was constantly putting Louis' needs (and wants) before his own. The only thing he didn't really have was good jokes, but that was where Louis came in to balance him out.  
Harry was very attractive physically, as well. He had amazing biceps, and his abs were so hard Louis didn't know how he even manage to never get fluffy after meals. He was way bigger that Louis, (in more ways than one) and his arms held all of him, strong but gentle all at once. He could be as tan as Louis at times, but most times he was white and soft like silk, but with sharp edges and strong features. His lips were plump, almost feminine, but still undeniably Harry's. He had many tattoos, and God, was that hot. Sometimes Louis watched him workout and they stretched over his biceps. Harry was even attractive when he was sweaty from working out, especially then, actually. He was very...sexy. Though Louis and him had never had sex, he felt that word was completely accurate...

As Louis’ thoughts began to shift from innocent ponders to daydreams of Harry touching him with those big, thick muscles, he felt a surge through his thighs. This was followed by goosebumps over his legs and arms, despite the fact that it was summer and he was in an overly lined bed. Louis arched his back, and his spine curved perfectly and, oh-

Slick dripped between Louis' arse cheeks and he blushed instantly. So that's why he’s felt so good. Everything clicked then and a rush of need pooled in Louis' stomach.

"Mmhmm..." Louis whined, "H-Harry." He tried to yell, but it came out all jumbled and hushed. 

Harry froze in his spot, setting down the pancakes on the stove, and turning in the direction of his bedroom.

"Louis?" Harry yelled, his brow furrowed. He got no repose, but he took a deep breath in and smelled Louis' need bedding off his skin. Harry turned off the heat as fast as he could before running to his room.

"Louis!" Harry threw the door open and it hit the wall. He looked to the bed, but Louis was standing in front of him before he could even inspect the room.

"Hey." Louis giggled, looking up at his Alpha. 

Harry stared down at him, still perplexed for a second as he saw no threat where Louis needed him before he took a deeper breath and realized. He chuckled and let his frowning lips turned up in a smirk.  
"Oh hello, pumpkin." Harry had been so worried he had blocked out any smells coming from his mate other than need, but now they were all hitting him, each stronger than the last and he felt his pants grow tighter. Why had he even put pants on. 

Harry moved to wrap his arms around Louis, reaching for his bum and growling when he met the wetness there. Louis pushed against his chest impatiently and Harry pulled back to look at him with a questioning smile.

"I've got things I want to do-" Louis began but he forgot what he was going to say as Harry's arms came in his field of vision. "Can I feel your muscles, Alpha?" Louis half-teased, but he secretly (obviously) wanted to. 

That made Harry grin even wider, before nodding and leading Louis' smaller hand to the top of his arm. Louis stretched his fingers along it, biting his lip to hold back a moan as his fingers couldn't even reach around it.

"Harry you're so huge." Louis whined, but before Harry could reply, Louis spun around to grind his arse over Harry's tented pants, bobbing up and down and throwing his head back.

"Oh God, Lou." Harry closed his eyes, moving his hands to guide Louis' hips. "You're so wet, you're getting me wet." 

Louis giggled at that, blushing harder before going back to work. It was sweet and it gave him a rush but it still wasn’t enough. He tired of grinding quickly and turned back to face Harry. 

"What, boo?" Harry rubbed Louis' arm comfortingly.

"Now is when you do whatever it is you do to me." Louis grinned, before furrowing his brow and looking confused, "That is what happens, right? I don't really know how to do this-this sex thing. But I want to get it right for you." Louis smiled up at his alpha like he was a god.

Harry looked down at him fondly, before scooping his little omega up and laying him across the bed. He climbed over him and bracketed his arms on either side of his head.

"Babe, you don't have to know what to do and you don't have to do anything for me hat tyou don't want to do. We can't get it wrong, it's just natural. So go with whatever it is you want to do." Harry kissed Louis' forehead, and then down to his neck while Louis hiccuped out moans and giggles.

"Okay. But you liked that earlier, right? The grinding?" Louis asked, worried what he wanted wasn't what Harry wanted.

"Yes, oh God babe, you're amazing. So pretty and wet while you danced for me. God, you're criminal." Harry's head was spinning from the smell of Louis' exposed neck.

Louis whined high in his throat and his hips flicked up in Harry's direction, but he barely brushed against his partner. He hissed in defeat. 

"A-arrest me, Haz." Louis choked out. Harry pushed down against Louis, giving him the friction he craved. Louis reached up, yanking at Harry's pants with shaky hands, but he kept knocking his fingers together. 

"Haz, take them off!" He pouted. 

"Okay, princess." Harry chuckled as he slid off his briefs with some resistance.

Louis just stared in awe for a moment, before whining as slick visibly ran down his thigh. "Oh my God, you are so big!" Louis reached out, but hesitated and looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry bit his lip and nodded, feeling like he could cum right then.

"You've seen it before, Louis." Harry teased as Louis ran his small fingers around the length, mesmerized.

"Yeah, but never-never like this. Except maybe when you had to-to piss." Louis giggled, before going back to work. "It's so pretty" Louis said, leaning in to kiss it. Harry growled at that, and Louis took that as encouragement. His lips coated the Alpha's cock in kisses, before licking experimentally at the tip. Harry moaned deep in his throat, so Louis took a risk and sunk his mouth on as much of Harry's cock his mouth would fit, sucking the way he would on a popsicle. 

He popped off for air as a string of spit dripped down his throat. He was so turned on now it overwhelmed him and hurt. He cried out so loud, he felt himself dripping and soaking the sheets.

"I-I want to feel you." Louis blushed, embarrassed but sure of what he wanted.

"Right now?" Harry asked, looking through Louis' eyes for any sign of uncertainty.

"Yes, oh-" Louis' knees wobbled, and he flipped over, shoving his arse in the air as a presentation to Harry. Harry reached out to grasp the cheeks on both sides, he couldn't contain himself anymore. Louis keened into his touch, and Harry asked one last time, before sliding one of his fingers into Louis' puckered hole. He moaned at the tightness, and Louis felt himself smearing precum along the sheets. So much for the bedding. After a while of stretching to Louis' eager hole, Louis couldn't handle it anymore. 

"H-Haz." That was all Harry needed before he shoved into his mate all at once, his throbbing length bottoming out inside of Louis.

"Ow!" Louis said, before adjusting a second later and giggling. Harry didn't move because Louis had complained, and Louis tried to wait, really, but he ran out of patience quickly.

"Is that it?" He turned his head to look back at Harry as best as he could, "Is that all sex--ohhh.” Harry began to slap his hips in and out of Louis, gripping his hips to get the angle just right and soon Louis was screaming in pleasure.

"Ah-ah-yes-oh" Louis let out with each of Harry's hard thrusts. Once Harry hit the spot, he was relentless. Harry thrust, stopped, swirled his hips in circles, and repeated until Louis was tearing up and grabbing the pillow for dear life. He felt a stretch, but as Harry's cock grew, so did the pool of desire in his stomach. Harry thrusted one last time, before being completely stuck in Louis, his tip pushing against Louis' prostate. Louis felt his hole clench and he was cumming hard against his stomach and the bed. Harry’s orgasm lasted much longer. Hot liquid just kept pouring into Louis.

Louis turned his head back and nearly got hard again from the sight. Harry was letting out little grunts in rhythm with his cum bursting inside Louis' full hole. Harry still had his hands wrapped around Louis' hips, and he was rolling slowly in circles inside of Louis.

It felt good for a while, but after a minute or so Louis whined, this time in pain as his orgasm had worn off. Harry's eyes shot open, and he stopped moving his hips, flipping them over so they were spooning. 

"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to stretch your pretty little hole." Harry hummed, snuggling into Louis' neck and whispering in his ear. 

"'m sorry too." Louis whispered, his eyes dropping lazily.

"For what, boo?" 

"Sometimes I just get a little...naughty..." Louis smiled.

"So do I, I get a little...knotty." Harry winked, and Louis groaned at the awful pun.

"Is that what you call it?" They both laughed, Harry's arms trailing over Louis' side and holding him protectively.

"I love you." He whispered, suddenly very serious.

"I love you too, Hazza." Louis smiled, before closing his eyes again and trying to sleep. Just as he was nearly passed out, he opened his eyes again and watched Harry’s eyes flutter as he snored lightly. 

"Hazza?" Louis' little voice whispered.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to stop cumming, you know, so I can sleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going to be editing and working on this chaptered fic called Skyfall where Louis is basically James Bond and he and a league of agents are taking down a leading criminal corporation that disguises itself as an environmental agency across the world and in London, where Harry Styles just so happens to work. When the agents break in, Harry can either be killed or taken with them after he sees too much. 
> 
> I'm going to make sure it's perfect before submitting it, but look for it soon!


End file.
